1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to machine vision systems, and more particularly to object positioning, which employs electro-optic (EO) image sensors enhanced with integrated laser ranger, global positioning system/inertial measurement unit, and integrates this data to get reliable and real time object position.
2. Description of Related Arts
There are two difficult problems for machine vision systems. One is image processing speed, another is the reliability, which affect the application of electro-optic image sensors (e.g. stereo cameras) to robotics, autonomous landing and material handling.
The match filter takes long time to match different orientation and size templates to detect certain object. In the present invention, the electro-optic image sensor imaging system derives the electro-optic image sensors' attitude and orientation data from a global positioning system/inertial measurement unit integrated navigation system for the template rotation. The electro-optic image sensor image system derives the object range data from a laser ranger for the template enlarging/shrinking.